My Thoughts
“Have you ever been getting ready for bed late at night?” I asked my friend who just walked in with a bowl of something. “If you have, you'll notice a growing fear of your bathroom mirror. You think that one moment you'll look at the mirror and you'll see something behind you... something that you failed to notice before. Almost everyone feels just like this right after they go into a bathroom, alone, or after a horror movie.” She took a seat and looked interested, so I continued. “It is normal to try and convince yourself that nothing is there, or that it's just your mind playing tricks on you. At least that's what I used to think.” I continued with my story. “A couple months back I was in my basement watching “The Conjuring” all by myself. It was late on a summer evening, and everyone else in the house was asleep. Once the movie concluded I switched off the television and walked upstairs. The remainder of the house was pitch black. My parents usually turn off all the lights before they go to prepare for bed. They must have not known that I was still in the basement watching my movie. Being alone in complete darkness was enough to unnerve me, the fact that I had just watched an exceptionally terrifying movie certainly wasn't making things any better. I paused for a moment and began to stumble to my room which was down the hall from the entrance to the basement. I began to quicken my pace. I was thoroughly terrified. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I leaned against the door, took a deep breath, and began to get ready for bed. It was a hot summer evening, so I stripped down to my shorts and walked into my bathroom. My bathroom was attached to my bedroom. The shower curtains were closed, like the way I left them. The mirror was hung above my counter, which held my toothpaste, deodorant, washcloths, etc. Behind that was the toilet and the shower. I looked down at my cabinet under the counter, and pulled out my toothpaste and toothbrush. When I looked back up and into the mirror I noticed something odd about the shower behind me. The curtains were now... open. Not just slightly ajar, but were completely open. I turned around quickly and when I looked at the curtains, they were closed again. “What the....” I trailed off. It must just be my eyes, I silently concluded. It was late after all and I was exhausted. I brushed my teeth, and afterwards I went back into my room and flipped on the television. I thought maybe the comforting sound of television would help my nerves settle. I paused for a moment. “I'm sorry. If I'm boring you then I can stop,” I said to my friend. “No, no it's okay sweetie, continue please,” she replied. “If you insist,” I said, and then continued. “After this I went back into my room to finish getting ready for bed. I pulled out a wash cloth and soaked it in water and soap. I wiped it over my entire face, and when I lifted it from my eyes, I noticed a pair of different eyes peeking out from the bathtub. This made me jump a little. The forehead above the pair of black eyes was gray-ish. I quickly turned around, and again my eyes met nothing. It was almost like this thing just vanished. I shook my head and blinked quickly to try and wake myself up a little bit. “Ok, just pull it together,” I almost whimpered to myself. I don't know why I was seeing things and imaging crap. It had to have been a combination of the horror movie and my fatigue I concluded. I went back into my room, picked up the remote, and clicked DVR. I put on a happy and lighthearted program and turned up the volume. This, I thought, would help me stop thinking about the horror movie I had just watched. It's weird. Every time I tried to shift my thoughts to something that would help me calm myself, I would just lose control. I would think the most morbid and horrific thoughts humanly imaginable. My hands began to shake and sweat uncontrollably. I ran into bed and threw the covers over my body like a child. “I am fifteen fricken years old, I need to get over it,” I thought to myself. I left the light on. “C'mon you can turn a light off ya pansy,” I told myself out loud. I ran out of bed and over to the lamp, slammed on the light switch to the right of it and the light shut off. As I turned around to get back into bed, I tripped over something wet. I didn't have time to catch myself and landed face-first on the unforgiving hardwood floor. I groaned and slowly got to my feet. Before I was completely up I heard a deep toned chuckle from somewhere behind me. I ran into bed, and threw the covers over my entire body, even my head. I whimpered like a wuss for almost half an hour. “Chill out d*mmit,” I thought to myself. “Just chill out." I still was completely sure that this was all in my head, and after a while I calmed down. I was fine, I tripped because I was frantic, I am safe... I pulled the covers off of my head... What I saw, I will never unsee. Floating less than a foot above me was a gray, decaying corpse. Its eyes were almost too large for its skull and completely black. This corpse was soaking wet and dripping all over me a mysterious black liquid... “Nothing's there,” it whispered in a low, scratchy, demonic tone... “nothing's there, but me.” I woke up in a cold sweat on the floor. The corpse must have been a nightmare. I was freezing and gasping for air. I must have passed out when I tripped onto the floor. My face had been lying in a pool of blood because my nose was bleeding profusely. I struggled to my feet and walked into the bathroom. When I switched on the lights, I screamed louder than I thought possible. I must have fainted after that...” After I finished, my friend, the attendant picked up the bowl, which she had previously placed on the floor. I sit in a plush room and am currently being fed a very dull tasteless oatmeal. I would feed myself, but I am wearing a strait jacket. My family and friends think I'm a lunatic. That is why they put me here. I spit out a mouthful of oatmeal and begin to laugh uncontrollably. I look up at the startled attendant and begin to plead. “Hehehe, you probably think I'm crazy too huh???” “No of course not,” the attendant says as she reaches for something in her back pocket. “I saw what I saw, this was not in my head,” I chuckled, still drooling oatmeal. “Sure it was honey...” She thrust something at me and I feel a sharp pain in my neck. "Sure it was,” I hear as I drift off into sleep. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality